The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium with a creating program stored thereon.
An image forming apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral, stores, in its memory or the like, firmware which is a program for controlling the operation of the image forming apparatus. The firmware contains operating ranges showing respective ranges of operation of operating mechanisms included in the image forming apparatus. This firmware is used to determine an operating level of each operating mechanism in accordance with a setting value set within the operating range by an operator and thus control the operation of the operating mechanism. The setting value can be set for each of a plurality of items adjustable in the image forming apparatus and the setting value thus set is saved in a storage area of a memory or the like included in the image forming apparatus.
In the case of an operational failure of the image forming apparatus, such as offset of an image forming region from a reference position relative to a recording paper sheet, offset from a reference region for reading of an original document during scanning or deviation of the reference printing density from a proper density, the operator selects a maintenance mode prepared in the image forming apparatus to allow the image forming apparatus to perform an operation or write a setting value in order to eliminate the failure.